


Night Chat

by randohopelessromantic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, First Job - AU, First Meetings, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Online Dating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randohopelessromantic/pseuds/randohopelessromantic
Summary: It's aspiring designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng's first day on the job at Gabriel Fashion as an events planner. She only knows one person there -- her recruiter T.K. She signs up for an employee orientation mixer and is matched with the mysterious "Chat Noir". Marinette doesn't realize she's not only about to find the mentor she needs to break into the fashion world -- she's about to find a whole lot more.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yilena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilena/gifts).

"Watch everything," her father had told her. "Everything is useful. Learn all you can, and you'll be climbing the ladder in no time. You'll see."

Marinette walked into the large, imposing Gabriel Fashion headquarters building. Even though she had been here three times for separate interviews, she still felt butterflies in her stomach. She was no longer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Job Applicant. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Actual Employee of Gabriel Agreste and Adult at Her First Real Job.

She walked over to the ultra-hip concrete-and-steel front desk. The receptionist, a smartly-dressed woman with strawberry-blonde hair, glasses, and wearing a headset microphone greeted her. "May I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Mari…"

"Oh, you're the new starter today. Excellent. One moment please, and your recruiter will come down to meet you. Please have a seat." The receptionist typed furiously on her keyboard and then picked up her phone. "Marionette Chang is here."

Marinette sat down in the lobby, frowning. This was _not_ the welcome that she imagined. She knew Gabriel Agreste had a reputation for being… less than warm… but everyone else should be eager, competent workers, right? She put her purse on her lap and bounced her leg impatiently.

"Hello, Marinette!" The voice from behind her made her jump. Oh, yes. _Finally_, someone familiar! _This_ was more like what she was expecting. Young - probably her mid-twenties - vibrant, bubbling enthusiasm, energy to light up a city block! And that _dress!_ Form-fitting red that shimmered even under the cold fluorescent lighting of the lobby. Marinette knew it would look even better at a dinner party - or even under the lights of a club. This was high-end fashion! This was dynamic! This was _Gabriel!_

Marinette thought back to the first time she met her recruiter, a woman named Thèrese Kostopoulos. "Call me T.K., everyone else does," she had told her. T.K. was her guide, her _in_, her gateway to navigating life at Gabriel. T.K. had set her up with interviews, made sure she met the right people, told her what to wear… T.K. might as well have been a goddess as far as Marinette was concerned.

T.K. escorted her through the building, up to the third floor, where the Events department was located. True, it wasn't fashion design _yet_, and she had always wanted to be a designer. Getting _any_ position at Gabriel was like a dream come true, though. She would just have to start at the bottom and work her way up! Associate Events Coordinator? Sure thing! She had no real idea what an Associate Events Coordinator actually _did_, really, but fashion houses had fashion shows and _those_ were events and if she could help set up fashion shows then she would be getting _experience_ and…

Whoa. Better slow down, there. Marinette hadn't gone into a ramble like that since lycée.

T.K. showed Marinette to her cubicle and told her that her manager, Reneé Comprix, would be by in an hour. In the meantime, she could get settled in and get logged on to the company email and chat.

Marinette shook T.K.'s hand and wished her well. She opened her large handbag, pinned up a few pictures of her parents and her girlfriends Alya and Rose, then opened her laptop and put her password in. OK! Exciting! She started scanning her emails, half-listening to the person in the next cubicle over drone on and on about… something. Marinette couldn't figure out exactly what it was, so she tuned her out. The third email down - after the ones explaining the company network policies and benefits, _yawn_ \- caught her eye.

**Subject: New Hire Mixer**

_Hello, and welcome to Gabriel! In order to help you feel at home, we invite you to sign up for our New Hire lunch group. You'll be randomly paired with a not-so-new employee here to have lunch with. It's a great way to get to know your co-workers, ask questions about the company in an informal setting, and just HAVE FUN! Click the link below to sign up._

That sounded like fun, actually! It wasn't like when she went to university and she knew some of the people there from school: people here were from everywhere, had different backgrounds, were different ages. Marinette didn't know a soul other than T.K. She clicked the link and filled in the form.

**Name: **Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Nickname:** Ladybug

**Department: **Events

**Favorite Food:** Pastries! (and Chinese food)

She reviewed her answers. It was true that nobody had called her "Ladybug" since lycée, when she had a ladybug-themed backpack that she wore everywhere, but she kind of liked and missed the nickname. It reminded her of home. She clicked Send and promptly forgot about it, diving through the rest of the emails. A meeting here, an orientation there… her day was going to be very busy. Shaking hands, learning names and hopefully remembering them or putting them with the correct faces… she was going to make the most out of this job, and hopefully meet the right people so she could get to where the _really exciting stuff was._

* * *

Marinette collapsed in her bed. Today had been a long day… longer than she had ever had at school. Normally she would be up for going out and exploring the Paris nightlife, but she was a Responsible Adult right now and didn't want to be too tired tomorrow. She absentmindedly took out her phone and scrolled through the notifications.

**Subject: RE: New Hire Mixer**

_Thank you for signing up! We've matched you with a co-worker and created a unique chatroom for you to use. Click here for the link._

Intrigued, she clicked the link and was taken to a chatroom on a website. There was another name in the chatroom, a person with the nickname "Chat Noir". "Chat Noir" didn't seem to be logged on. Marinette noticed that she had been signed in as "Ladybug". She chuckled at the screen names and sent a quick message:

_ **[Ladybug] Hey, Black Cat - I see we've been matched. ;) It's late for me and I'm going to bed, so I can't chat tonight. Let me know what times work for you to get together. Looking forward to it!** _

* * *

Marinette sat through the next day's orientation and training meeting, bouncing her leg impatiently. There were two other people in her orientation group: an accounting intern named Max, and a perky, pink-haired IT wizard named Alix. Every few minutes she would glance at her phone, waiting for the notification that her chat message was returned. The facilitator's voice droned on and on through the hours, and there was still no notification. Maybe "Chat Noir" didn't like her first message. Maybe they didn't like _her_. It was her first chance at making a good impression with him and she blew it.

After work, she went home and made herself some dinner. Her mother's homemade pork potsticker recipe did the trick - just something to lift her spirits and stave off the combined excitement and loneliness of being in a new place without a lot of friends. She made extra to bring to work tomorrow, and one to possibly share in case someone joined her for lunch in the company cafeteria.

After dinner, she pulled out her phone and started looking through Netflix to find something to watch. Post-college life wasn't what she imagined it would be. Her friends were mostly busy or working jobs in other parts of the country, and making friends was apparently harder than she imagined, too. Maybe a good rom-com would help cheer her up.

She had selected a movie and was about to start it when the notification bell on her phone went off. She swiped to check it and was surprised to see that it was from the work chat.

**[Chat Noir] Hey, sorry, I've been busy at work. I just got a quick break and wanted to message you back. How have you been?**

Busy at work? Who was so busy at work that they didn't have time to meet someone new? Maybe her first message wasn't interesting enough. Still, he replied back, and that was something. And something was _always_ better than nothing.

**[Ladybug] Good to hear from you! I'm good. Hopefully you're not too busy?**

**[Chat Noir] Not too busy at all. So, new at the company, huh?**

**[Ladybug] Yeah, it's my second day. I'm working in events right now. You?**

**[Chat Noir] Oh, I do a little of this and a little of that. Wherever I'm needed kind of thing.**

**[Ladybug] Sounds exciting!**

**[Chat Noir] Not exactly, I'm more of a glorified gofer than anything else.**

**[Ladybug] I thought you said you were a cat, not a gopher. :)**

**[Chat Noir] True, but "The Black Gopher" doesn't exactly have the same mysterious sound to it.**

**[Ladybug] Mysterious, huh? Tell me more.**

**[Chat Noir] If I told you more, I'd be less mysterious, ** _ **n'est-ce pas** _ **?**

Marinette didn't have a response to that. She bit her lower lip, chuckled, and sent back a quick message.

**[Ladybug] :)**

**[Ladybug] Good night.**


	2. The Waiting

Day three at Gabriel Fashion. Marinette still found herself trudging through orientation slide shows and new hire boringness. The spectrum of things the events team handled went from employee engagement functions to high end fashion shows. And while Marinette was hoping to find herself designing the outfits on the runway rather than deciding which color chair covers to use - she knew she had to start somewhere. Today that somewhere was a riveting slideshow about how to negotiate contracts with vendors. She looked at the message app on her phone and tried not to fixate on the lack of messages coming through. Marinette bounced her leg in place and watched as the vibrations made the pictures on her desk wave ever so slightly. Why was she so intrigued by this black cat? She wasn’t desperate for friends… she had friends. Marinette knew that coming to a new job meant she would have to meet new people and they weren’t going to just jump into being best friends right away. It was lonely, though, just sitting at her desk.

Marinette talked herself into and out of sending another message. She sent the last one… it was his turn. His? Hers? Did she even know that yet? For all she knew her employee match could be the joyless lady from the front desk who couldn’t even be bothered to pronounce her name right. Why was she so hung up over this? Alya and Rose had suggested in the nicest way possible that this was why she was single. “Marinette, you worry so much about if the person likes you that you don’t think about them being someone you would like… and girl, you are a gem! Let them figure that out instead of showering them with affection and pastries…” Famous words Alya once said over a few too many glasses of wine. She agreed. She was always the one to text first, always the one to text goodnight, always the one to text just to say hello. Marinette made so much effort that the object of her affection didn’t have to and well, that just led to one-sided relationships that didn’t go anywhere. She shook her head and tried to focus on slide 33 of 75. She was the new employee and he/she was the mentor, maybe she could text just to say hello??? No. She wouldn’t… shouldn’t. Marinette looked at the clock and realized she had been saved from herself by lunch. She grabbed her potstickers for two and headed to the employee lunchroom.

Marinette entered the quiet lunchroom, sat at a table near a window and started to unpack her lunch bag. “This seat taken?” Marinette looked up to see a frock of pink hair and a friendly face. “Alix, right?” Marinette smiled. “One and the same” Alix responded and pulled up the chair across from Marinette. “How is it that we are adults yet it feels like the first day of lycee… wondering who you can sit with and where you fit in?” Alix glanced around the room and continued “I think that this might be the cool new people table.” Marinette chuckled in response… “well, you might be cool… but I never made such promises”. Alix’s chair made a loud screech across the floor as she moved in towards the table causing many heads to look up from their phones. “Cool new people who might actually be dorks table it is then!” Alix said with a wink. Marinette was happy to have company and offered Alix the extra lunch she had packed, noticing that Alix’s “lunch” was a redbull and a pack of cheetos. “Marinette, these are… yum… something else! Did you make them?” Marinette nodded and smiled “my mom’s recipe, actually, and one of the few dishes I can make just like her!”. Alix finished hers off with another moan. “Do you always bring extra lunch?” Marinette, embarrassed, didn’t feel the need to tell someone she was trying to be friends with that she brought it for her employee matched chat stranger. Marinette just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “I’m in Events - and you can never have enough food. Running out of food is a major don’t.” Alix glanced at her phone “I gotta run! I have a quick meeting with my employee matched mentor person. Have you met yours yet?”. Marinette tried not to show the slight sting she felt. “No, not yet. I guess we are slow starters. Or they are too busy. Or whatever. I am sure we will hook up at some point. Do you know who yours is?” Alix rolled her eyes “Apparently it’s that front desk lady who looked at my name and thought I was a dude.” With a wide smile Alix bid her goodbyes and disappeared from the lunchroom. Marinette pulled out her phone again and noticed that her message notifications were empty but was slightly comforted by the fact that her mentor wasn’t the front desk lady.

Later that evening Marinette sat in the comfy window nook of her living room. It was a far cry from the balcony she had in her room as a kid - but she added fuzzy pink pillows and was able to lean on the wall, drink tea and lose herself in the view. In an effort to stop looking at her phone she left it plugged into the charger in the kitchen. She wasn’t exactly sure why it was bothering her so much that someone who was supposed to contact her wasn’t doing just that. She had T.K. and had just met Alix, but working at Gabriel Fashions made her feel so alone. Maybe once she stopped doing orientation and training slideshows and was able to meet people she would feel less desperate for this interaction. It was dizzying how quickly Marinette could scold herself and then forgive herself. As Marinette lifted the hot cup of tea to her lips she heard the familiar ping of her phone’s notifications and raced to the kitchen.

**[Chat Noir] Hey. I hope it isn’t too late to send this message. I was tied up at work for most of the day. Forgive me? **

Marinette took a deep breath and decided to play it cool.

**[Ladybug] It will cost you. **

**[Chat Noir] Excuse me? **

Oh god, was her playfulness not translating to text with a stranger? It wasn’t the first time. This was supposed to be a professional match - get it together, Marinette!

**[Ladybug] It will cost you. As in you owe me. Tell me what is your favourite thing about working at Gabriel. **

**[Chat Noir] Oh! Hahaha! Oddly I like interacting with people the most. I didn’t have the most social childhood so I guess now I like to just be around people a lot. **

**[Chat Noir] What is your favorite part so far… considering you are only on day 3, right? **

**[Ladybug] Oh, that’s tough. I don’t know if I like the orientation slideshows the most, or the training slideshows, or the orientation slideshows!? Tough call! **

**[Chat Noir] Fair. **

**[Chat Noir] Then tell me something about yourself. Give me the Ladybug Orientation Package. **

Marinette giggled to herself.

**[Ladybug] You want my mission statement? My mission, vision and values? I want to design. I want to be a Gabriel designer and take the fashion world by storm. I want to design things that are delicate as flower petals yet as fierce as black leather. I want to use materials that are ethically responsible. I want teenagers and grandmas to wear my clothing. I want it all. And then some! **

**[Chat Noir] Wow. That’s quite a statement. I’m glad to hear the orientation slideshows haven’t broken your spirit yet! **

**[Ladybug] We will see what tomorrow brings. **

**[Chat Noir] Fair enough. Should we try to meet for lunch tomorrow? To make this mentor thing official? **

**[Ladybug] I’d like that. I get lunch at 12:00. Message me if you can meet? **

**[Chat Noir] Will do. **

Marinette looked at the time. She didn’t want to stop messaging him but didn’t want to appear too desperate either.

**[Ladybug] It’s been nice. G’night Chat.**

**[Chat Noir] G’night Bug. **

Bug. Did she just get a nickname? Marinette smiled to herself and prepared her lunch for the next day. She hesitated on adding extra but decided to swing by her parents’ bakery early in the morning for some fresh croissants completely ignoring Alya’s earlier advice.


	3. Stood Up

The smell of fresh croissants at her desk kept Marinette in a chipper mood as she read through what she hoped was the last of the training slideshows. T.K. stopped at her desk with a portfolio in her hand. “Marinette, honey! How are you holding up? I know the first couple of days can be trying with all the new info.” 

Marinette’s eyes gravitated towards the portfolio in T.K.’s hand. “I’d love to sink my teeth into something a little more interesting!” 

T.K., taking the hint, opened up the portfolio for Marinette to take a peek. “These are the proofs from the photoshoot with Adrien yesterday. Gabriel wants to push his new line of gloves like yesterday.” 

Marinette scrunched up her face. “He’s ridiculously good looking but from this angle, I mean, the way the light is reflecting off the windows in the background… uh, T.K. doesn’t it make Adrien look like he has a tail and ears?” 

T.K. leaned over to the side to get Marinette’s perspective and her face dropped. 

Marinette chuckled to herself. “He looks more like Adri-cat..” 

The silence coming from T.K. was deafening. 

“T.K. are you ok? I mean, it’s not that bad… You can only see it, really, from my angle… I guess only people walking up to the poster from my side would make it out… it’s ok!” 

T.K. slammed the portfolio shut. “You didn’t see this, ok Marinette? Gabriel will not like this. Not at all… we… I… ah, I have to fix this.” 

Marinette tried her best to calm her co-worker. “Relax, can’t it just be photoshopped out?” 

T.K. scoffed “Gabriel expects perfection. PERFECTION. He won’t be happy with a photoshopped picture of his muse, his perfect son. He also will not be happy with his son looking like a grown man in a cat costume.”

Marinette grabbed for the box of pastries and opened it up to offer one to T.K. “Want a croissant?” 

T.K grabbed one and took a fast bite, her eyes rolling as the flaky pastry hit her lips. “Marinette… this is so good. But this is so bad. I have to rearrange my day. I have to get Adrien back out for another photoshoot and I have to do it fast.” She took another bite of the croissant, revelling in it again for just a quick moment before returning to her panicked state. “I had planned on spending the day with you discussing your first big event. But I guess I am just going to throw this at you. Adrien’s birthday is coming up. It’s always a big corporate event. Everyone looks forward to it. You. Go. Look up past parties. I’ll help you when I get back.” With one last bite T.K. smiled at Marinette. “Thank you for that piece of buttery heaven. Now I have to go. Wish me luck.”

Marinette sat back at her desk and took a quick moment to process what had just happened. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she ruined someone’s day, probably T.K.’s, Adrien’s and whoever else had to redo the photoshoot. Shaking her head, she looked at the clock and then her notifications. It was getting close to lunch but there was still no message from Chat. Marinette sighed but remembered she had a new task to take on. When she took the job at Gabriel she had suspected that there would be minor brushes with the fashion mogul’s handsome son. It was true - Marinette had harboured a pretty crazy crush on him as a teen but she had long since taken down his posters. When she moved into her own place teen heartthrob Adrien stayed in a box at her parents place in her old room along with souvenirs from class trips to the Louvre, and Jagged Stone concert tickets. Marinette found herself typing his name into the search bar on her computer and scrolled down through the pages and pages of pictures of him. Adrien. Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Marinette spent the rest of the day blissfully doing research for his birthday party. There were so many pictures of him but Marinette wondered who he really was. Looking at the pictures of previous parties she noticed that although he smiled for the camera his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Did he not like celebrating his birthday? There were magicians, acrobats, people in costume, lavish buffet tables, huge cakes, balloons, champagne, the best that money could buy. But was there joy? The pictures didn’t seem to show joy. What more could a 23 year old model want for his birthday? Marinette was roused from her thoughts by a bustle of people walking by her desk. It was the end of the day and everyone was leaving. She glanced at her phone, still void of notifications, and packed up to head home. 

It wasn’t until Marinette was home and snuggled into bed that her phone chirped. 

**[Chat Noir]** Please forgive me? Something came up today and I was away from the office.

**[Ladybug]** It’s quite alright, Chat! I had a busy day, too. 

**[Chat Noir]** Is that a good thing?

**[Ladybug]** It certainly was. I’m best when my mind is kept busy. 

**[Chat Noir]** Excellent. So you’ve been enjoying working for Gabriel so far? Is there anything I can help you with? I am supposed to be mentoring you - even if I am failing! 

**[Ladybug]** Can I ask you a question? 

**[Chat Noir]** Absolutely! Anything! 

**[Ladybug]** Is it too bold to ask how old you are?

Marinette held her breath for a moment. 

**[Chat Noir] ** That’s right! We don’t know anything about each other - do we!?

**[Ladybug]** Um… other than we both work at Gabriel, no! 

**[Chat Noir]** Well, forgive me! I am male and I fall into the 18-24 age range. 

Marinette giggled.

**[Ladybug]** So vague! 

**[Chat Noir]** I like to keep things kinda mysterious. ;)

Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile.

**[Ladybug]** Ok… Well, I am female. 18-24 as well. 

**[Chat Noir]** cool. cool. Cool.

**[Ladybug]** cool. 

**[Chat Noir]** So why did you want to know how old I was?

Marinette thought about how to word her question without giving too much away. If Chat Noir wanted to by mysterious, she wasn’t about to make it too easy for him to find out who she was. 

**[Ladybug]** Oh, right! Well, I have to help plan an event and I want to keep the male age 18-24 demographic happy. And now that I know you fit into that range I can pick your brain a little. If that’s ok?

**[Chat Noir]** Sure. But I’ll have you know that I am not your average guy.

**[Ladybug]** Says every average guy.

**[Chat Noir]** Ha. I guess. 

**[Ladybug]** Ok, I’ll start with something easy. What is your favourite flavour of ice cream?

**[Chat Noir]** Mint chocolate chip. 

**[Ladybug]** Ok. So far very typical. 

**[Chat Noir]** Ha! Ok! Ask me something else. 

**[Ladybug]** If you could have one superpower, what would it be?

**[Chat Noir]** Who is being typical now? ;)

**[Ladybug]** Ha!

**[Chat Noir]** Flight. 

**[Ladybug]** Any reason why? 

**[Chat Noir]** There is so much freedom with being able to fly. 

**[Ladybug]** Do you not feel free?

Marinette wished there was a delete button - but she had already hit send. Her fingers moving faster than her brain. That was a rather bold question to ask a random person, a co-worker, even if they were playing this game of questions and answers. Marinette started typing again, furiously. 

**[Ladybug]** You don’t have to answer that! Sorry! I just sort of assumed that most people our age feel sort of free given that we are moving out on our own and getting jobs, going to college and whatnot. 

**[Chat Noir]** Yeah, I guess that’s where the not-your-average-guy things comes in. I still live at home. And although I am mostly alone, I am not really free. 

Marinette stared at those words for a moment. They were heavy and she wasn’t sure how to handle it. She had to lighten the mood. 

**[Ladybug]** What would some fairy tales be like if they took place in the present and included modern technology and culture?

**[Chat Noir]** uhh……. Huh?

**[Ladybug]** Like say for instance Snow White was set in modern times and the Wicked Queen followed Snow White on instagram and was totally jealous of how pretty she was and how beautiful the pictures were that she posted. So she sent her huntsman out to get rid of Snow White… but the huntsman tracked her down to find out that she really wasn’t that pretty at all and was just really good at taking pretty pictures of herself and used all sorts of filters. And the huntsman went back to his Queen and was like “you have nothing to worry about - she’s just instafine.” And the Queen just went about her business. 

Marinette chuckled to herself but felt that instant regret again. She might think she is funny… but will he? Marinette held her breath while waiting for a reply. 

**[Chat Noir]** So Goldilocks went on holiday and stayed at a “Bear BnB” but left a terrible review because the porridge was the wrong temperature, the chairs left splinters in her legs and the beds were uncomfortable. The bears were livid because with her bad review they lost their superhost status. 

Marinette caught herself laughing a little too loudly. 

**[Ladybug]** Goldilocks is a total B! 

**[Chat Noir]** Tell me about it! 

**[Chat Noir] ** Thank you, Bug. I needed to laugh tonight and you made it happen. 

There it was again, bug. Marinette felt herself flush. 

**[Ladybug]** I did nothing. But you are welcome. So you’ll stand me up for lunch again tomorrow?

**[Chat Noir]** You betcha! :P

**[Ladybug]** Awesome. Night, Chat.

**[Chat Noir]** Good night, bug! 

Marinette wasn’t sure if she would ever meet this random employee at Gabriel but she was starting to think it was best if she didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bear BnB" was inspired by a comic I read a long time ago. If it's your idea thank you for the inspiration!


	4. Chatting with Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> texts and fluff.

Marinette really started to enjoy her position at Gabriel over the next few weeks. Between planning for Adrien’s big party and the random texts from her mysterious Chat at night, it was hard to find Marinette without a big smile on her face. She used the guise of market research to learn as much as she could about Chat and to her surprise he was just as interested in her. The conversation came fast, easy and would last for hours.

****  
**Ladybug:** Would you rather go to a party with a sit down formal meal or finger foods and mingle?

**Chat:** I’ve been to way too many stuffy sit down and use the proper fork type dinners.

**Ladybug:** Ok then. I’m embarrassed to admit that if I sat down to a meal where there were more than three utensils in front of me I wouldn’t know what to use where.

**Chat:** Generally you just start from the outside and work your way in.

**Ladybug:** I don’t know. I’d still be nervous that I’d make some sort of grave mistake.

**Chat:** And be banned from all the fancy restaurants. Black listed by the elite. SHUNNED. Forced to dig your own grave with a caviar spoon.

**Ladybug:** Wait? Is there a spoon just for caviar?

****

**Chat:** I've got some rare time to kill... I was going to put on a movie. What is your favourite movie?

**Ladybug:** I’d have to say it’s Serendipity.

**Chat:** I’ve never heard of it.

**Ladybug:** It’s ridiculously sappy and hopelessly romantic. Boy meets girl. Boy wants to be with girl but girl leaves it to fate. She writes her name and phone number on a dollar bill, he writes his on a book he sells to a used book store. Fate messes with their heads for a while. I’ve watched it too many times. But it’s never enough.

**Chat:** Do these star crossed lovers ever find each other?

**Ladybug:** I can’t spoil it if you haven't seen it!

**Chat:** Fair enough.

**Chat:** Although…. I have my doubts it would be your favourite if it didn’t end … what did you say… ridiculously sappy.

**Ladybug:** :oP

****

**Chat:** Hey… a ladybug landed on my arm today. It made me think of you!

**Ladybug:** That’s incredibly sweet!

**Chat:** I squished it.

**Ladybug:** You never!

**Chat:** You’re right. I could never. :)

****

**Ladybug:** So, say, hypothetically, your bedsheets had to be made of deli meat. What kind of deli meat would your sheets be made out of?

**Chat:** This is a very odd question.

**Chat:** That really gross ham with the macaroni and cheese in it.

**Ladybug:** Oh dear god, why?

**Chat:** Because I was never allowed to have something so terribly processed.

**Ladybug:** Nor should you! That stuff has like the nutritional value of a gym mat!

**Chat:** You’ve had it then?

**Ladybug**: …….

**Chat:** See.

****

**Chat:** Do you have any siblings?

**Ladybug**: Nope. Just me.

**Chat**: Same. Did you find it lonely growing up?

**Ladybug:** Not really. I did have an imaginary friend for a while, according to my parents.

**Chat:** No way.

**Ladybug:** But my parents are amazing and loving. They included me in everything they did - yet let me have my own space. I had an incredible room. My own balcony. I always felt like I hit the family jackpot.

**Chat:** That really does sound nice, Bug.

**Ladybug:** What about you? Do you have brothers? Someone who pinned you down and gave you noogies?

**Chat:** Nope. Just me, too. And my mom passed away when I was about 13. So it’s just been me and my Dad.

**Ladybug**: I’m really sorry to hear that.

**Chat:** Thanks. It’s not something I talk a lot about, you know. But for some reason I feel like I can with you.

**Ladybug:** I really like talking to you. So consider me all ears, anytime.

**Chat:** Ok, Dumbo!

**Ladybug:** Hey!

****

**Ladybug:** This is a silly question. And it’s ok if you don’t answer it. But… Are you currently seeing anyone?

**Chat:** As in dating anyone? No. Single. Singleton. Mr. Lonely.

**Chat:** Awesome, party of one!

**Chat**: Independently owned and operated!

**Chat:** In love with myself!

**Chat:** Solo and Sassy!

**Chat:** I’m a single Pringle who’s ready to Mingle!

**Chat:** I can’t stoooooppppppp… saveeeee meeee…

**Ladybug:** Hahahhahaha. So what you are saying is the position is vacant?

**Chat:** I’m considering applications.

**Ladybug:** So what do you think of the new painting in the foyer at Gabriel?

**Chat:** Wait a minute… wait a minute… you can’t go changing the subject. Are you single?

**Ladybug:** I think I am in a relationship with my phone.

**Chat:** I kinda feel like that lately, too.

**Ladybug:** Do you think if we met we would have as much fun?

**Chat:** Hard to say, really. But I like you, Bug.

**Ladybug:** We’ve really abused this employee mentorship program, haven’t we?

**Chat:** Worth it.

**Ladybug:** I like you too, Kitty.

****

The day of the birthday party had finally arrived. Marinette was working closely with T.K. on every final little detail but it saddened her to find out during the process of planning that the party was less about Adrien and more about the Gabriel brand and image. Saddened but not surprised. Although she knew nothing about Adrien, she hoped that the little details she learned from Chat would be things he liked, too. Or, that is what she tried to tell herself. In reality she knew there was a pretty good chance her mystery kitty was going to be attending the company wide event and well, she just wanted him to see the mint chocolate chip ice cream in the sundae bar and the gross mac and cheese loaf deli meat she snuck onto the charcuterie platter. Marinette giggled to herself then panicked about potentially being in the same room as him. Which was silly really, because for all she knew they were in the same room together daily. That thought didn’t help.

**Ladybug:** Hey Kitty. You’ll be at this big party tonight, right?

**Chat:** I usually never go. But tonight I’ll be there with bells on!

**Ladybug:** Ha! I hope not literally!

**Chat:** Maybe! It’s my birthday today, too.

**Ladybug:** BAPPY BIRTYDAY!

**Ladybug:** Whoops! Typed that too fast! Happy Birthday!!!

**Chat:** Ha. Thanks.

**Ladybug:** Why didn’t you tell me earlier?

**Chat:** Meh.. I don’t tend to make a big deal of it. It’s usually overshadowed.

**Ladybug:** Of course it is! But that’s no reason to just let it pass you by!

**Chat:** Yeah. I guess. How about we skip out on the party and meet on the roof?

**Ladybug:** Really? You want to meet?

**Chat:** I think finding out who you are is going to be the best birthday gift I can ask for.

**Ladybug:** That’s incredibly sweet of you! I do have to be at the party for a while. Events. Mingling. You know.

**Chat:** The birthday boy usually blows out his candles around 9pm. You can probably sneak away then while everyone is distracted.

**Ladybug:** So the roof. At 9?

**Chat:** See you then, Bug. :)

Marinette looked up from her phone with a shocked expression. After tonight she would know who her kitty was. She would know who this mystery guy is that has been making her laugh for weeks. The guy responsible for her giddy mood that didn’t go unnoticed by Alya and Rose. What if he didn’t like her? What if she wasn’t his type? What if he wasn’t her type? What if he had a huge mole? Or tucked his shirt into his pants and wore white socks? What if he was allergic to hamsters? Marinette shook her head. She knew that she liked him. Meeting was the next logical step. The butterflies in Marinette’s stomach danced. She grabbed her to-do list and rushed off to meet T.K.


	5. With Bells On

Alya burst into Marinette’s apartment out of breath.

“What is the big emergency?? Who is on fire? What is happening?”

Marinette turned away from her reflection in the mirror giving her best friend an exasperated look. 

“This party tonight is huge. Like big deal. Ginormous. I have to look perfect. Do I look perfect?”

Alya looked up and down Marinette and motioned for her to do a twirl. Marinette was wearing a beautiful bright red, sleeveless, wrap dress that cinched at her waist with a delicate bow and fell to her knees in a flirty skirt. The hair that Marinette usually had shoved into a messy bun was cascading down her shoulders in dark loose curls and her lips were a bright candy apple red. 

“Girl… Mister model Adrien Agreste himself will be grovelling at your feet… You are HOT!”

Marinette looked down and smoothed out her skirt. 

“It’s not Adrien I want to impress. I’m kinda… sorta… meeting thatguyi’vebeentalkingonlinewithforweeks.”

Alya’s jaw disconnected from her face. 

“You mean to tell me the guy you’ve been texting non stop? The guy who makes you giggle inappropriately while we watch crime documentaries? The guy who was supposed to mentor you at work but makes you blush as red as the dress you are wearing? The guy I’ve been pushing you to meet forever so you can stop having a dang relationship on your phone?? The guy who made you forget you work in the same building as your debilitating teen crush?”

“Uh, yeah. That guy.” Marinette replied while looking away, blushing. 

“Well, get ready to call emergency services because you are going to knock him dead.”

Alya was always good at boosting Marinette’s confidence, and with her approval Marinette started for the Gabriel building with her head held high. She knew she looked good but that was only one item checked off her list for the night. Her goal was to concentrate on the party and not think about the fact that Chat was wandering around in the shadows. She told herself she would only look at the clock once, maybe twice. As cool as she tried to play it, Marinette was nervous. Meeting someone online wasn’t ideal. She had done it before with disastrous results. Online conversations filled with fireworks and dazzle only to meet and have the chemistry of stale crackers. Was this going to be the same? She started folding napkins and tried not to think about it. 

The room began to fill up with people. Some she recognized, some she had never seen before. T.K. was flitting around the room, flashing a thumbs up at Marinette periodically. Everything seemed to be going as planned. The birthday boy made his entrance and started circulating through the crowd. Marinette found herself staring at him. Adrien had been her crush for as long as she knew what a crush was. His posters were all over Paris just as she hit her boy-crazy age. She fantasized about life with him… where they would live, the names of their children, pets. She made more than one secret birthday gift for him. She cringed thinking about how hard she crushed on him. Watching him now shaking hands with people and smiling politely but not genuinely, Marinette wondered what sort of life he had, growing up the face of a brand. Marinette thought back to the photoshoot pictures T.K. had shown her weeks before - there was a magic in the eyes of that man that she just didn’t see here in person. She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her dress and quickly glanced around to see if anyone would notice her sneaking a peak. 

**Chat:** Please tell me you are the reason there is mac and cheese loaf on the charcuterie board. 

**Ladybug:** I know nothing of what you are talking about, Kitty. 

**Chat:** It’s disgusting.

**Ladybug:** Oh I know. I put my job on the line to get that on there. 

**Chat:** My hero. 

**Ladybug:** So do you think other random people from the party will be on the roof at 9? How will I know who you are?

**Chat:** I told you I’d be here with bells on. 

**Ladybug:** Like a cat… with bells on your collar? 

**Chat:** Something like that. ;) See you soon, Bug. 

Marinette tucked her phone away and hoped that no one could hear the beating of her heart over the thumping of the music. The way they bantered back and forth made her cheeks hurt from smiling. Marinette could only hope it translated in person. The time was ticking away. She would find out soon enough.

Marinette spent the rest of the party enjoying the company of Alix, whose lighthearted mood helped settle Marinette’s nerves and before she knew it, the birthday cake was being brought out for Adrien. 

“Oh, Alix. It’s 9! I have to go!” Marinette piped up. 

“But you’ll miss the cake!” 

“Save me a slice?” Marinette said as she backed away from the party and out of the salon. 

Marinette found the staircase that lead to the roof and slowly began to climb the stairs. Each step brought her closer and just before she reached the top she stopped. _ He’s just a boy. Just a boy you met online. A boy you met online that makes you laugh. A boy you met online who makes you laugh who could be something amazing. Or could be stale crackers. _ She took a deep breath and opened the door. Marinette turned the corner to find a beautiful balcony lit up with small candles and red rose petals littered along the floor. Her breath hitched in her throat. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen.

“Ladybug?” A voice said sounding husky and hopeful. 

As she approached, a man stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light of the candles and the moon above. 

“It’s me, Kitty… and you’re… ADRIEN?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, looked to the ground then looked up at Marinette.

“And you’re… beautiful, Bug.” Adrien responded, seemingly ignoring her tiny freak out. 

Marinette felt her knees weaken. “But… but… you’re downstairs. Blowing out your candles! I seen you! I saw you?” 

Adrien’s shoulders dropped. 

“Please don’t hold this against me as lies are not how I intended to start this whole thing off. I - I never go to these functions. And I was going to put off meeting you until after. But I just couldn’t wait any longer” Adrien pleaded and flashed a hopeful smile. 

“But… If you are up here… then who is down there?” Marinette started to back up. “I mean Gabriel is a pretty big name in fashion but is he like a secret master of holographic technologies? Is he…”

Adrien cut her off. “Marinette - I can explain!” 

“You know my name?” Marinette’s voice was quiet. “I think I need to sit down.”

Adrien gestured to a large plush pillow on the floor of the balcony. Marinette plopped down, eyes still wide. Adrien took the fact that she wasn’t running to the door as a sign that she was at least willing to hear what he had to say. That or he had broken her. 

“I didn’t intend to screw this up this bad.” Adrien said with a nervous chuckle. “First - that’s my cousin Felix downstairs. He and I look so much alike that he often fills in for me at functions. We’ve been doing it for as long as I can remember.”

Marinette finally looked at Adrien and patted the pillow in front of her, inviting him to sit down. Adrien graciously accepted and continued his explanation. 

“See, since I was a teenager, well, since my mother died, I sort of stopped celebrating my birthday. And well, my Father still needed to have these big corporate celebrations and he never really asked if it was ok with me, you know. He just did it. Anyways, I started getting Felix to fill in for me and I ignore my birthday.” Adrien stopped playing with the corner of the pillow and looked up at Marinette. 

“Say something, please! Did I screw this up?”

Marinette squeaked out a response. “And how do you know my name again?”

“Ah, right… well, here comes the embarrassing part… see, I’m the son of the boss. I sort of know when new faces show up. And I actually really enjoy the employee mentor program and usually meet my mentee right away. But some random things just happened and I stood you up… Sorry again for that…” Adrien gave Marinette a hopeful smile and continued. “And then we just started having so much fun over text. I can’t tell you how many times you have made me smile over the last few weeks. I looked forward to our little weird questions. I even got in trouble once… a makeup artist got so frustrated with me because I kept blushing.”

Adrien’s confession was starting to have that very same effect on Marinette. She felt her face flush brightly. She couldn’t suppress her smile. 

“So, anyways… I don’t want you to think I was stalking you. I honestly didn’t know it was you I was talking to all this time. I just had it narrowed down to a handful of employees. I was just hoping it was you.”

The way Adrien was rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at Marinette through a few fallen strands of his golden hair was criminal. No matter what happened, Marinette knew that look was going to haunt her (in a good way) for a very long time. 

“You hoped it was... me?” 

Adrien chuckled again, that nervous chuckle that Marinette mentally filed away as one of her top five favourite sounds, along with the ding of the oven at her parent’s bakery among others. 

“Again… please don’t think I’m some sort of stalker. But Marinette, you are just so beautiful. And on top of that you just carry yourself with such presence. I’ve noticed you around the office working hard but always smiling, always friendly. There is something about you, Marinette. Something I’m drawn to. I think I’ve had a crush on you since the moment I saw you. And now finding out that this person I’ve slowly been falling for online is you? Well, it’s turning me into a babbling idiot.” 

Adrien looked away, certain that his admission was the final shovel of dirt in the grave he was digging for himself. 

Marinette sat in silence for a moment. She wanted to get up but her legs were not responding. She wanted to say something. Adrien. Adrien has a crush on her! The teenage girl that still resided inside of her was screaming with delight. But here he was a man, sitting across from her. A man she had come to know and was falling for, too. Was this a dream? Marinette reached her arm across the space between them and delicately took Adrien’s hand in hers. She wasn’t actually sure why… perhaps just to prove to herself that this wasn’t a dream. Adrien looked down at their interlocked hands then slowly looked up to meet Marinette’s gaze. He stood up, pulling Marinette up with him and wrapped his hands around her back, cautiously, ready to let go at the first sign of resistance. Marinette placed her hands on his chest and leaned into him. She could feel his heart beating through his shirt and knew hers was beating just as fast. Marinette took a deep breath and inhaled Adrien’s scent. It was clean, yet warm with a hint of sandalwood and vanilla. Slightly dizzy, Marinette began to push her hands up his chest, hoping her head would follow. She had so much she wanted to say but only one thing her lips wanted to do. When her hands reached his collarbone she noticed a black ribbon tied around his neck. She followed along the ribbon with her finger to find a little gold bell tied to it. She could feel Adrien freeze under her hands. 

“Is this…. A bell?” Marinette looked up at Adrien with raised eyebrows. 

There was that nervous chuckle again. Marinette felt her knees buckle. 

“Ahh.. ha ha ha. Yeah. You know how I said I’d be here with bells on? A bell? I thought it was funny. At the time. Now… um… I’m not so sure.” Adrien looked down at Marinette and shrugged his shoulders. 

Marinette, feeling a surge of confidence, pulled Adrien by the bell. 

“I think I like it, Kitty.”

Then closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his in a delicate but playful kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
